Miki Kujou
Miki Kujou, (九条三木''Kujō Miki'') is a member of The Guardians, a large guild and wizard organization located near the borders of Fiore. She is known in her guild (and possibly in some parts of the country) as the Knight of the Spade or Sapphire Knight. She is extremely skilled in using polearms, like spears, lances, etc. She has no parents, having been abandoned at the tender age of 3. She lives with only her adoptive mother, Leticia Wagner and adoptive sister, Letty Wagner. Miki is the main protagonist of A Misty Perspective. Appearance Miki is a petite girl with blue eyes and hair that reaches only until her neck. Her usual clothing consists of a long black and white tube-dress resembling a maid's, with a black long-sleeved vest over it with a puffy sleeve. She wears a blue binder around her waist and a black choker around her neck. A small red ribbon is tied on the left side of her bangs that frame her face. She wears black combat boots with dark gray buckles. Her appearance changes whenever she requips to change her weapon (her usual weapon is the Scythe of Armithrite). Personality Miki rarely shows her emotions and keeps her expression blank and stoic. She gives off a calm and cool aura. She loves peace and gets easily angered when someone disturbs it, which is the reason she is rarely found in her noisy guild. Her 2 years of wandering Fiore alone, being bullied and abused, made her despise the world. But her perspective on it changed when she met Leticia and Letty Wagner. They were her only family and were the ones who taught her how to love others and appreciate the world, no matter how cruel it can be. Leticia and Letty both loved music, and Miki learned to love it, too. She enjoys singing to herself because, according to her, it gives her a calm and peaceful feeling inside. After being pulled out from the darkness of her first 5 years, she started loving the world for all it was worth and vows to protect its peace from anyone who planned to disrupt it. Her conviction lead her to discover her latent magical abilities and she trained hard to become a powerful mage that fights for her friends and protects world peace (with Leticia and Letty's help of course, because both of them are Ice Mages) When not on a job or an errand for the Master, Miki can be found either on a cliff over the sea, in their guild's own garden (yup, they have a private garden :D), or in Galdmiore West Forest's Serenity Falls. History Having been abandoned at the age of 3 and left wandering around the country, she was constantly bullied and injured, leaving her to despise the world. She wandered the country, alone, for 2 years. On May 19th, X779, on her 5th birthday, she is found by Leticia Wagner being bullied by a group of middle-aged children. Leticia brings her to her home and introduces her to her own daughter - Letty, who, by then, was her age. Although at first, she would constantly argue with Leticia and Letty, ignoring them and shouting at them, she learned to love the mother and daughter and she was loved dearly in turn. On the 6th of June in the same year X779, while doing an errand for Leticia, she sees a boy practicing his Blade and Dagger Magic. She is awed and here she decides to learn magic herself. At the age of 10, Miki mastered her Water Magic. And on October 4th, X785 she met the boy again in the little village of Aram (the Wagners lived near the village). The boy introduces himself as Jay von Geasse. Certain events happened and they soon became close friends. With Leticia and Letty's help, at the age of 12, Miki mastered Ice Magic. She learned Requip Magic at the age of 14 to enhance her magical capabilities. On August 9th, X789 (she's 15 years old), she met Sakura Hikegawa, the Master Guardian. Sakura invites them to join her Guild. Leticia and Letty, after some convincing, decide to join, and Miki reluctantly follows. Sakura learns Four Suits Magic from Amy Tristia, the second strongest mage in the guild (the first is Shante Adreical) and masters the Spade (focuses on defense) type which enhances her defense and endurance. Synopsis A Misty Perspective Arc 1: As a Child *'Chapter 1: "What am I in this World?"' *'Chapter 2: "Magic?"' Equipment Miki wields two weapons, the Scythe of Amphitrite and Polar Mjollnir: - Scythe of Amphitrite: A scythe that she discovered at the bottom of an ancient waterfall. The scythe's aquatic abilities greatly improves Miki's own abilities, rendering her powerful not only magic-wise, but also in armed combat. Its only drawback is its vulnerability to Lightning Magic of any kind. Otherwise, it serves perfectly well in battles. The spells Miki performs using it are all useful and powerful. - Polar Mjollnir: A powerful ancient artifact that resembles a silver hammer (with a shape of a magnet) with a long pole/handle. It is enveloped with a cold, blue aura and when touched by someone other than Miki, it could instantly make that person's hand numb with sheer cold. Miki finds the artifact on one of the missions Master Sakura gave her. She found it sealed deep inside Mt. Regor with runes that said 'To one who longs peace and yearns to protect it, thy shall acquire the Polar Mjollnir and take down whoever upsets the balance' engraved on its pedestal. Strangely, it's seals deactivated after she read the words and she was able to use it without much difficulty (aside from the fact she had hard time using something with large amounts of magic power right away). It has an amazing amount of magical power and is strong both on magical and physical abilities. However, using it can cause excess exhaustion for Miki, which is why she very rarely uses it. Magic and Abilities '- Water Magic:' : '- Water Spikes: '''Miki strikes the ground with her scythe and water spikes jut out from the ground around her. The AoE isn't that wide, but it makes up for it with its power and short set-up. : '- Water Swipe: Miki swipes the air with her scythe, creating a wide crescent-shaped water slash. The attack itself is hard to avoid and deals a hefty amount of damage. : '- Water Jet: '''Miki charges at the opponent with record-breaking speed, surrounded with a blue aura and hits the opponent with her glowing scythe. Upon impact, a magic seal appears and blasts a considerable amount of water. The only way of avoiding this attack is to dodge Miki's charge. Once she catches you, you'll be in for a lot of damage. : '- Ripple Dive: 'Miki plunges the scythe into the ground and blasts of water gush out from the focal point in a ripple-like pattern. The range of the ripples are very far and considerably high, but its useless against airborne enemies. : '- Poseidon Godhand: The Scythe glows with a blue aura. When Miki raises the scythe in the air, a magic circle appears on the opponent's feet. Once the scythe is swung down, a huge amount of water and blue magic power combined shoot down from above and crushes the opponent. Its drawback is that it takes a bit of preparation and a considerable amount of magic power. Its incantation is: "Heed our contract, Poseidon, god of the seas. Divine judgment shall be brought upon that which stands on our way. POSEIDON GODHAND! " : '- Oceanus's Wrath: '''Four magic seals appear around the enemy, and blue chains bind them, restricting their movement. A huge magic seal then appears on the opponent's feet which turns into a swirling whirlpool. After the final words of the incantation are chanted, the magic circle sends out a huge blast of water and magic power from the whirlpool's mouth. So far, this is Miki's strongest spell and uses a HUGE amount of magical power. The only way the opponent can avoid this is to destroy the binds, but that requires A LOT of effort. The spell's incantation is: ''"Oceanus, Titan of the Earth's waters, bind this individual with your mighty fingers and prevent his escape bind appears here. Lay down your judgment on this sinner and make him taste your eminent wrath. whirlpool appears Heed thy contract and serve me. Drown this being in his own sins. OCEANUS'S WRATH!" : '- Water Nova:' : '- Acheilos: ' : '- Torrent of Aegaeon:' Miki draws a massive magic circle in front of her and with one swipe of her Scythe or hand, shoots out a huge blast of water, rivaling even Juvia's most powerful Water Nebula. Very powerful and has a huge AoE, but takes some time to cast and consumes a great deal of magical power. '- Ice Magic:' The Wagners are all Ice mages, and since Miki lived with them ever since she was 5, she was taught Ice Magic by them. She became quite proficient in this Magic, and uses it as back-up magic if she can't use Water Magic or to surprise opponents who thought that she can only use Water Magic. : '- Frigid Spike:' : '- Cold Blast:' : '- Freezing Rampant Pound:' : '- Icicle Barrage:' : '- Ice Puncture:' : '- Avalanche:' : '- Blizzard: ' '- ReQuip: '''Miki relies on her Requip magic only when summoning her weapon or changing her battle clothing. She rarely uses this on her battles. : '- Amphitrite's Sacred Gown:' Her usual clothing, including her scythe. It is also waterproof. : '- Arctic Jacket:' Her other clothing, only used when she uses the Polar Mjollnir. '- Four Suits Magic: Spade: Miki's Four Suits type is the Spade, that relies purely on defense. : '''- Spade Guard: : '- Spade Reflector:' '- Water Guardian Arts:' Bearing the Guardian Insignia, Miki is able to use the Guardian-original spells. The Guardian Arts has a wide variety of magic, from Fire Magic to Light Magic to Doll Manipulation Magic... Almost all kinds of magic has at least one Guardian Art (except for the Slayer Arts, which can only be performed by its respective Slayers of course). '- Weapon Mastery:' Miki appears to be adept in using the scythe and hammer (or even spears, etc.), handling it with such skill and ease that could be at par with Erza's Swordsmanship. Trivia - Miki Kujou- Miki Kujou's appearance is based from Nozomi Nagamine of Seinarukana: The Spirit of Eternity Sword 2. - Miki's first name is based from Shugo Chara's Miki (who is also related to the Spade). Category:Mage Category:Main Storyline Character